The Twins Who Lived and the Sorcerer's Stone
by NinjaxDetectivee
Summary: What if Harry wasnt the only Potter? What if he had a twin sister? Follow the adventure of Harry and Valerie Potter in their first year in Hogwarts. YEAR 1. Rated T because I can.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hey guys! OK, this is my first story that isn't Twilight. I've been reading Harry Potter A LOT lately and watching the movies like crazy. I've read a lot of Harry Potter twin stories and none are the way I would have written them….so I decided to write my own. Now this will stay mostly to the movies since my copies of the books have disappeared (I think my brother has something to do with it -_-) Anyway, enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything Harry Potter, but I do own Valerie Potter.**

****

_Halloween, 1981. (Now this might not go the way it does in the books and movies, but I'm just written here so don't yell at me for getting it wrong)_

It was a normal evening in the home of the Potter's. James was sitting in the nursery with his year old son Harry, showing young Harry some of the many tricks he could do with his wand. Harry was clapping and giggling as his father's wand launched fireworks over his head. After 5 minutes of the display, James' wife, Lily walked into the room holding Harry's twin sister, younger by 7 minutes, Valerie, who was watching the fireworks in the nursery and having the same reaction as her twin.

'James, stop with the fireworks, it's time from the twins to go to sleep.' Lily said, placing Valerie down in the crib next to Harry's.

'Okay Lil.' James said as he put his wand put into his pocket. He normally kept it in his pocket or locked up somewhere where the twins couldn't get a hold of it and –knowing the trait of them getting into trouble given to them by their father – blow something up. James and Lily kissed their children's heads goodnight and they walked to the door, James with his arm wrapped around Lily's waist. From the darkness outside, a shape formed, the shape of a man. He seemed like he glided to the doorstep of the Potter's home, and drew a wand of his own and murmured a spell that blasted open the door and threw it off it's hinges. James jumped in front of Lily, and once he got a look at who this man was, he shoved Lily back up the steps and told her.

'Protect the twins! Hurry Lil, go now!' Lily nodded with tears in her eyes. She raced back up the steps and into the nursery. From the door, she saw a flash of green light and heard the thump of a body hitting the floor. _No! James! _ She picked up Harry and placed him in Valerie's crib since it was off towards the corner. She blew a kiss to the twins and turned around to face the door, just as the man approached the nursery door.

'Move aside, foolish girl.' He hissed. Lily's eyes sparkled with tears for her kids and dead husband, but Lily Potter knew better then to cry at a time like this, a time when her family was in danger.

'No! If you want them then you'll have to go through me.' The hooded man laughed and drew his wand once again.

'Very well. _Avada Kedavara_!' A flash of green light spread throughout the room, and Lily Potter dropped the floor dead in front of the twin's, who were crying and holding each other tightly. The hooded man glided to the crib and looked down at the twins. The light from the lamp posts outside the window were bright enough to show the twins the smile of the hooded man that killed their parents – but they are one, so they don't know that their parents were killed, they just knew something was not right with this man – he drew his wand for a third time and repeated the same curse used to kill Lily and James Potter

'_Avada Kedavara.' _Once the curse left his lips, a green light flashed in front of the twins, causing them to turn their heads away from the bright light. But something happened that night, something amazing, the dreaded killing curse reflected off the twins and backfired against the hooded man. The man screamed and disappeared leaving only his cloak, pooled on the floor. An hour later, a huge flying motorcycle landed in front of the Potter's home. A giant man with hair and a beard that covered most of his face stepped off the bike and raced into the house. His eyes were drawn to the body of James Potter at the foot of the staircase. The giant walked slowly up to his body and knelt beside the body of his friend. He cried and stood back up as he walked up the stairs to the nursery. His heart sank even more as he saw Lily's body, still on the floor. He raced to Valerie's crib and sighed in relief as he saw the twins, alive, with nothing but a thunderbolt scar on their forehead. Harry's on the right, and Valerie's on the left. He picked up the twins and fled from the house, trying not to look at the bodies of the twins parents and his old friends. When he walked outside, two figures appeared out of nowhere. An old man wearing glasses and dressed in dark blue robes, with long white hair and a beard to match. His companion was an old women dressed in emerald robes with her white hair tied into a bun behind her head. The women looked a little paler then normal to the giant man.

'Oh, I haven't apparitied anywhere in years, forgot all about the sick feeling that comes with it.' She said. Albus just smiled at her and turned to the man holding the twins.

'I see you found the twins Hagrid, but James and Lily?' Hagrid dropped his head to the side and large tears fell from his eyes, that gave Albus all the information he needed as the women walked up to Hagrid and patted his back softly.

'Minerva, Please help me bring the twins to Lily's sister's house?' Albus said softly. Minerva froze and turned quickly to face him.

'Albus! You can't be serious! That household is a horrid place for these two to go to, she despised her sister.' Albus only stared and finally Minerva sighed and reached for Valerie as Albus reached for Harry. Albus looked back up at Hagrid.

'Thank you Hagrid, now go return that bike to Sirius, I'm sure he'll be wanting that back and to hear the news on his friends.' Hagrid nodded

'Course' Dumbledore, good luck yeh' two, yer' gonna need it.' With that, Hagrid started the motorcycle and flew into the sky. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva appiriated to 4 Privet Drive, where they placed the blanket wrapped twins on the step with a letter Dumbledore wrote to notify the Dursley's of the situation.

'Good Luck you two. I'll see you in a few years.' He and Minerva walked down the steps and appiriated on the spot, leaving the twins to face the Dursley's. He w


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Hellooooooooo everybody! Sorry this took forever to update…when I decided to update my stories all the computers in my HOUSE decide that they don't like word anymore and stopped running the program at the same time. SO I have spent the past few months begging my dad to install it on his laptop which he finally did. Another thing, my birthday is Sunday so as a present to YOU guys; I plan to update all my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything Harry Potter…except for Valerie…I own her…don't take her...please?**

****

_~ * 10 years later * ~_

'_A flash of green light, the sound of a women screaming, pain spreading through his forehead as he held tightly onto his screaming sister, who was sobbing into his shoulder and then that creepy dim lit smile.'_

Harry woke up gasping, his hand shooting straight to his forehead, resting right on his lighting bolt shaped scar, which he and his sister have had since they can remember. Valerie, his twin sister, had hers on the left side of her forehead while his was on the right of his forehead. They were told by their aunt and uncle that they got them one night because of a car accident that killed their parents when they were only one year old. Harry reached up to the metal chain that turned on and off the only light in the room, hoping that Valerie didn't choose tonight to be a light sleeper. After the light was turned on, Harry reached for his black glasses and ran a hand through his messy untamed hair. Harry looked over at Valerie to see if she moved or woke up. Valerie was now turned towards Harry, giving him a full view of her lighting bolt scar that matched his since the side bangs that normally covered her scar was pinned back. Harry looked over at the bedside table and saw the gold chain of the object that he was searching for. Harry picked up the gold locket and looked at the engraved front that said 'Potter' with crystals around the name. It belonged to the twin's mom but she gave it Valerie on their first birthday. Harry opened the necklace to see a picture of one year old Harry on one side and one year old Valerie on the other. Because it's one of the only things the twins have to remember their parents by, Valerie never takes the necklace off except for when she's sleeping and when she's showering, so when he can't sleep or his sister is off showering, Harry loves to just hold it and stare at the photos wishing that he and his sister could go back in time and live in a happier time.

Harry jumped in his bed and dropped the locket into his bed sheets as he quickly turned around after hearing a groan only to see Valerie sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eye and looking to stare at Harry, who was guiltily smiling at his twin sister. Valerie Potter was the younger twin – only by seven minutes but Harry still loved to tease her about that little fact. She had long wavy black hair that reached her mid-back – which was right now thrown up in a messy ponytail - and when in the sunlight, had slight red tinted highlights through out her hair. She also had side bangs that normally covered her left eye – and scar – but right now, a sliver clip pinned them back. Her eyes, like Harry's were a bright emerald green, the only difference however, was that Harry's eyes had specks of Hazel in them. Harry also had black hair but his was messier then Valerie's and no matter how many times he brushed it, it still looked like he had just rolled out of bed, much to the dismay of the twins uncle Veron, who daily told Harry to brush his hair.

'Ugh, Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing up so early?' **(A/N: ok, I now British people don't walk around saying 'bloody hell' all the time, but I couldn't resist throwing it in there hehehe) **

'Sorry Vannie. It was that bloody nightmare again.' Vannie was Harry's nickname for Valerie that he's used since they were three. Valerie tired to come up with a nickname for Harry for payback, but failed….badly…turns out you can't really make the name 'Harry' any shorter. Vannie smiled sadly at her brother and stood up and walked the short distance to Harry's bed and sat down next to her brother. She sighed as she draped she draped her arm across his shoulder and rested her head on his shoulder still half asleep. Harry, already feeling comforted by his sister smiled down at his sister and was not surprised to see her already asleep and softly snoring on his shoulder. He laughed quietly at his sister and stood up, grabbing Vannie to carry her to bed. He hugged his twin in his arms quickly before placing her back in her bed and pulling the covers back over her before laying back down in his own bed and falling back asleep.

**(****A/N: ****Now originally I was going to end it here but it's kinda short so im going to add chapter 3 in as well. Now all the stories I've read about Harry having a twin, it never really showed how close they were before they went to Hogwarts, so I decided to just have a little sibling chapter but I didn't plan on it being this short….oh well)**

The next morning, both Harry and Valerie were in their beds peacefully sleeping. Sadly for them, that wouldn't last very long since the twins aunt Petunia was awake and armed with a frying pan.

"Get up! Get up now!" The twins just stared at the door, look each other, then to the door again then shrugged and layed back down.

**BANG! **With one last bang on the door for good measure aunt Petunia stomped off to the kitchen.

"Wha-" thump_! _"Ok…ow" Harry jumped quickly turned to see that Valerie had also jumped but also fell off her bed and was now laying on the floor looking very confused and rubbing the back of her where she hit it against the wall of the twins cupboard under the stairs. (Isn't their aunt and uncle just the nicest? ) After seeing his sister's face, Harry burst out laughing. It however was cut short because of Valerie's oh-so-nice present to Harry – a pillow thrown hard into the middle of his face. He yelped and fell onto his bed, shocked at the sudden appearance of the pillow. Vannie laughed as Harry threw the pillow back onto her bed and stood up and walked over to her. After helping Vannie up, Harry walked the extremely short distance to the twins desk to grab his glasses as Vannie re-did her ponytail and searched for socks, finding a few pairs under Harry's bed. After she picked off a spider or two (spiders were all over the cupboard under the stairs, which sadly, is where the twins slept) **(A/N: In case you couldn't tell – I finally got the book)**, she chucked a pair to her twin and put on the other pair. After they were ready, Harry led the way out of the cupboard and down the hall to the door that led to the Dursley's kitchen. Their aunt petunia was there waiting for them, with her usual frown that was on her face whenever she had to talk to the Potter twins.

'You, girl. Look over the eggs and bacon, and don't let them burn.' Vannie nodded and turned around, rolling her eyes as she walked to the stove.

'Boy, make the coffee and make sure your sister doesn't screw up the food.' With that said, Petunia lifted her head into her usual I'm-better-then-you face, she marched out the door and into the living room, where the twins Uncle Veron was sitting watching television. Harry ran a hand through his head as he walked over to the coffee pot. As Vannie turned the bacon, the twin's uncle Veron waddled into the room. Uncle Veron was a big, beefy man with a very large mustache **(A/N: Has anyone listened to the audio version of this book? I love the way the guy says mustache – sorry had to put that in) **and yelled at the twins for his coffee and breakfast as he sat at the table that was almost buried in Dudley's birthday presents. After Harry and Vannie served three big plates and two smaller plates for them, the twin's cousins Dudley came running into the kitchen with Petunia closely following him as usual. Dudley automatically started counting the insane amount of presents that rested on the table, and quickly became annoyed. Vannie's eyes quickly widened and she started shoveling her small amount of eggs and bacon into her mouth and Harry quickly did the same, trying to avoid the Dudley tantrum that was sure to happen.

'Thirty-six? That's two less then last year!' Dudley whined to his mother. Vannie stopped shoveling her food, to turn to Harry and roll her eyes before eating, and Harry smirked in return. Petunia also sensed danger quickly coming and jumped in to calm her 'little angel' as she called him, which to this day still makes Vannie snicker in amusement.

'Dudley darling, there's one from Auntie Mage under this giant one from Mommy and Daddy.' She tried to smile kindly to her son. Sadly, this did not help Dudley calm down; in fact it only made his face turn red in anger. Harry and Vannie were now becoming quite frightened and actually wanted to go to their small little cupboard as soon as possible.

'OK, thirty-three then, that's STILL less then last year!' _'Ugh, again with the whining.' _Vannie thought silently and Harry snorted quietly and nodded in agreement. One of the twin's favorite things of, well, being twins, was the telepathy connection between the two.

'But were buying you two more presents when we go out today, how's that popkin?' At the name popkin, Vannie's mind was screaming with laughter of both hers and Harry's, since his brain was also having a laugh attack.

'So, I'll have thirty…thirty…' Dudley tried to count, but failed. Vannie leaned in close to Harry, seeing as it was safe to talk since both of Dudley's parents were pre-occupied with trying to keep their 'little angel' happy.

'Is that…is that smoke coming out of his ears?' Vannie said sarcastically (if you haven't noticed, Vannie's the more sarcastic one, and has more of a back bone then her brother) to with Harry chocked on his food from laughing so hard. Both Petunia and Veron made a 180 to glare at the twins.

'Sorry…' Harry wheezed '…went down the wrong pipe.' After one curt nod from Veron, they both quickly turned back around to Dudley while the twin's washed their plates, put them away, and escaped to the sanity and peace of their small cupboard…well, as much peace and sanity one can have living at a place like the Dursley's.

**A/N****: Ok, sorry that took so long to upload and sorry its so crappy, but I plan to update all my stories by my birthday on Sunday! So, before I update again I want 5 reviews…c'mon guys, its not hard..review!**

**~ Chrissie**

NewYorkBaby2113


End file.
